


Kissed

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Rabastan had not expected his first mission to go this badly.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Rarepair_Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) Numbers Game.

"Come on, kid, _move_!"

Rabastan stumbled, his legs near to giving way. The sounds of heavy footfalls followed them down the alleyway they turned into, and Rabastan judged that the Aurors must have only been twenty steps behind them. They were done for, there was no way they could manage to get away this time.

" _Move_ , kid!" A large hand grabbed Rabastan's shoulder, shoving him forward. "Rod will kill me if I get his baby brother Kissed."

_Kissed?_

Rabastan's breath hitched as fear clenched his chest. Dementors were not what he had thought would be his punishment if he was caught by the Aurors, but it made sense. The war was raging and had been for several years; longer than Rabastan had been interested, at the very least. His lungs burned and his legs ached, but he pushed on, forcing himself past what he had thought to be his breaking point.

"Down this way!"

His focus narrowed down. There were only the rough stones beneath his feet, and the sound of Dolohov's heavy breathing just behind him. They had to get out. Had to find a way through this fucking maze the Muggles had created. Rabastan hadn't been to the Muggle side of London very often, and was relying on Dolohov's knowledge to guide him.

"Kid, stop!"

Rabastan almost didn't hear him over the sound of his blood thudding through his veins. He skidded to a halt, his chest heaving. Dolohov didn't even give him time to turn around before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into a small nook.

"What–?"

Dolohov pressed close. "Shut up."

Rabastan could hear the sounds of the Auror's footsteps coming closer. His eyes darted between Dolohov in front of him and the alleyway. His heart thumped with a combination of fear and exhaustion.

"But–"

Dolohov pressed even closer. "Shut the fuck up, kid. You're going to give us away."

A pebble rattled down the alleyway, no doubt kicked by one of the Aurors. Rabastan opened his mouth to object to this idea, only to be met with a deep growl. Dolohov sounded frustrated, not that Rabastan could see his eyes in the gloom of the alley.

"I – mph!"

Rabastan's eyes widened as Dolohov leant forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss wasn't gentle. Dolohov pushed him back into the nook until his back hit the rough stone of the building behind him. The gloom deepened around them, causing Rabastan's view of the alley to narrow.

"Where'd they go?"

Rabastan stiffened. Dolohov, in response, bit his bottom lip. He let out a sound; one that could have been taken as a groan, if anyone was paying attention. Dolohov shifted, blocking Rabastan's view.

"Play along, kid," he snarled, just loud enough for Rabastan to hear him. "Don't give them an excuse to stop."

Rabastan's eyes flicked between what he could see of the alley and Dolohov. It was impossible to see the expression on Dolohov's face, due to the darkness around them, but that didn't matter. Taking a shaky breath, Rabastan nodded.

"Good."

Dolohov pressed forward again. Rabastan was prepared this time, tilting his head up to meet Dolohov's lips. He wrapped his arms around bony shoulders and tugged, pulling Dolohov closer to him.

A loud _crack_ had Rabastan gasping into the kiss. Fear clenched his insides as it occurred to him that someone had Apparated close to them. It all happened so fast. One second, they were pressed together in a dark alleyway, the Aurors closing in on them, and the next they were standing in the lobby of Lestrange Manor. Dolohov staggered, nearly toppling Rabastan over.

"The _fuck_ are you doing to my brother, Dolohov?"

The sound of Rodolphus' voice had Rabastan jumping backwards. It seemed that he was the only thing holding Dolohov up, however, as he crashed to the floor of the lobby, his knees cracking down loudly. Rabastan's eyes went from Rod – whose face was turning a bright shade of red – to Dolohov.

"Saving his worthless arse, _Lestrange_."

His voice was harsh and breathless. Rabastan's insides shivered. Rod's boots clacked on the floor as he took a step forward, his hands clenching. The look to Rod's eyes had Rabastan's muscles tensing when he caught a glimpse of it.

"The same as you did for Rowle when he joined? Or Mulciber? How about Nott?"

The sensation of the blood draining from his face as he realised just what Rod was saying was something Rabastan had never thought he would experience. Rowle, Mulciber, and Nott were a couple of years older than Rabastan, and had received the Mark just after their respective graduations from Hogwarts. His sight blurred when Dolohov raised his head, a smirk firmly on his face.

" _You_ didn't seem to mi–"

Dolohov's words were cut off by a flash of bright blue light. Rabastan stumbled backwards as shock filtered through him.

"Rod?"

"Get upstairs, Rab."

"But–"

"Upstairs!" Turning, Rod shot Rabastan a glare. "And, Rab? If I _ever_ have to Apparate you away from _that_ –" he jabbed a finger towards Dolohov, still kneeling on the floor "–again, I will not be lenient."

Rabastan swallowed harshly. His legs seemed to react on their own, carrying him up the stairs from the lobby. He chanced a glance back when he reached the top, only to be met with another of Rod's glares.

"Get moving."

He nodded. The second he was out of sight, the screaming started. Rabastan squeezed his eyes shut, moving faster. He couldn't tell whether they were yelling at each other, or whether they were properly fighting, but that didn't matter. This wasn't something he needed to listen to.

His first mission had been… a complete failure. On a number of levels. He would do better, though. Not with Dolohov, apparently, but he would do better. He couldn't always rely on his older brother to be there; to protect him. As he closed the door to his bedroom, his eyes slid shut.

No matter what was going on downstairs between Rodolphus and Dolohov, no matter what had occurred tonight, he was determined. Rabastan Lestrange would _be_ someone.


End file.
